Soap Kyle
Soap kyle is a funny guy of the Kiry army not every time friendly but when you know him he is awsome! Soap is a jedi knight and he fight the sith. He is a really good dualist and he is the trainning leader of the squad with Parsnip Wolf Parsnip When he joined the squad he proved to Legate that he can be a good leader That took time to gain the trust of Mait and Cole but he did and was a damn good leader Origin Soap was a jedi knight who went on many adventures and made many friends (and foes) during his time in the clone wars and was born in 30 BBY Soaps training Soap was one of the best jedis in training being the only one able to match up to Anakin Skywalkers skill.He became a jedi knight at a very young age and was the youngest jedi to ever be in a battle.Soap made many friends but was like the lone wolf by taking on missions by himself. First Geonosis battle when Soap got word about a clone army and Geonosis, he decided to go to it with Master Yoda and help and it was nothing like he would expected it. He had never been in a real battle before! So he was totally of guardat the battle. But R2-D2 gave him a could shock which got him running like mad. And then he helped win the battle Jango Fett jango fett...whats to say about him the galaxies most feared bounty hunter of his time. Causeing soap to have a bullet wound on his right arm. Soap tried to fight back but he was not good enough to defeat him.So then he ran which caused jango to attack Master windu.Who was the person who killed jango Main battle "Then im sorry my friend" said dooku and soap thought those would be the last words he heard until....................... Padme:"look!" and 100 LAAT ships came with clones and jedi in each one of them. And them, boom. The ships blew up everything and then landed to pick up the jedi and soap went on the one Obi-wan and Anakin and then went flying to chase Dooku but then, Padme: AAAHHHH Anakin: padma! Then all soap heard was blah blah blah and then the ship stopped dropped Anakin and Obi-wan then blew up...with soap in it. Survival Soap fell down 50 feet but force landed and broke a wrist then after about 10 minutes later an LAAT came to pick up everyone Soap:oh hi Clone: sorry we got here late Padme and Anakin then hugged and the ship flew off to the temple and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Soap had to go to the medic center Few years later so a few years later soap was in the temple minding his own buisness when Anakin came to him to give him a letter. So soap read it and then found out the name of the person who sent it was scratched out but i said to join kiry army. soap wasn't sure because he was in like 100 squads and left or got fired or got betrayed by all of them. But he accepted it Maitredekiry Joskey when soap went to carlac to meet this person he met maitredekiry joskey who was a jedi master and was from the planet of kiry which soap have never heard of till then. Few months later... after lots of missions and training cole and mait decided it was time for soap to become a leader so he did and he was a great one. But soap was still young and not the bright so those were his flaws which caused him some lost missions. One Year Later so one year later is when kiry army ended by a mission that nearly cost everyones life which is a long story so im not gonna waste your time. Anyway that mission made kiry army end but kiry army elite was still going on so that was good. The Help so one day he found a court room where a jedi girl was being charged for affection but she was innocent!!! so soap decided to chip in and help. him and Jamica Kragbeam(the girls name) and others lost the court and she was dismissed but she didnt do it she ran away with soap and the other people then the jedi master who was chasing her, his padawan; and clones all was chaseing her.After a while she was off the hook and staying in the jedi order. And a few months later,she disappeared,just like that. Dark nebula and xalandra nova you all know the story. so lets get to the chase, soap was working with Gun Good (Blaster) Master Steve and Brandon Nicholasto stop nova from taking over the galaxy Rebellion Against Dark Nebula again, ou all know the story so AGAIN, lets get to the chase. soap was working for the rebellion with lots of people and nova was to subbern to fight by herself and always had guards then soon the rebellion ended but so did nova. Elite Army hands down, WORST squad ever.i mean you have rules who have uniforms you have...TEACHERS FOR GODS SAKE!!! whew, sorry its just soap had no idea what the hell he was thinking when he joined the squad and left not one month later then every time he saw the leader Richard Night, it was awkward. Finally getting a master so soon something happends and soap stubbled upon Cash Goldenspan, who would soon be his master. The Mission one day general grievious attacked a republic base on ryloth and cash and soap went there by accedent and helped out with the battle and won Becoming a real knight soon cash sent him to the council to become a true jedi knight which soap did but again just like Jamica, cash then disappeared 1 month later. The search Tython on the planet tython, soap was sent on a mission to tython to investigate sith activity but it turns out it was a trap and a sith army came to attack soap, and he was all by himsel, For now. Tython history tython was the new jedi temple in the old republic, soap new this at the time. But when he got attacked he realized something, if the jedi retook the coruscant then where did the remaining sith go? the tython temple. Thats when he realized that it was a trap because there was ONE sighting of sith. but there were more. Some Help so after a while of fighting help finally arrived. To soaps surprise, it was kiry army elite.with, a trooper battalion. And maitredekirys brother, joskey. who soap never met before. joskey was a mandalorian but not the real bad ones. Getting the nickname X when soap returned to the temple, he unlocked a new force ability, then he went to medic center to see if it was dangerous. The the medic droid didnt know his name, so he called him X. That soon caught on.﻿ Operation Lorana and Shira Shira's story NOT SHIRA GAMMOSHOCK, shira validwar is who im talking about so shira is like the match of xalandra nova so soap and some guys named griff and vetter and miles. Now shira was evil and it was originally vetters mission but soap jumped in to help so ALL of shira's sith warriors were dead so she ran and then they caught up she was at the lounge at the jedi temple. Vetter had the final showdown and said if he won, shira would be arrested and if he lost he would join the darkside. But he lost and shira killed him *"cheep basterd!" yelled griff *"prepare to die worthess clone." she force lightning him, he lived but was injured and then she ran away and has yet to be found *Miles "AAAHHHHH" *soap: "what WHAT?!" *miles: "Lorana she's in trouble!" Loranas story So griff, soap, and miles went to lorana's place to find out she was a werewolf, or at least got turned into one. But lorana had a kid named Pauseen, you see soap was trying to help when pauseen turned into a werewolf out of rage and then ate soap! But soap just...lets say he wasn't coming out the other end so he cut his way out! But soap accidently killed pauseen when he did that so lorana got ANGRY *lorana: ROAR! *miles: who killed him *griff: it was a lightsaber *soap: IT WAS M... *Lyoid:-takes out stone of war- "soap ya looking for this?" *soap: WHAAAAAAAT?! *lorana:-attackes soap- grrrr *soap: -force push lorana- Stones what what offtrack offtrack! so these stones, there is one on each planet and that stone represents the planet like "stone of war" is from geonosis and the stone of peace is from naboo. and there was a jedi who absorbed all the stones power, exept for one The Stone Of War *soap: give me that! *lyoid: ok here *miles: um explain please *soap: you see a jedi obsorbed all of the stones power exept this one but it was to much power for him so he exploded and all the tones went EVERYWHERE so i asked lyoid to finr them yesterday *griff: uh...ok lorana then turned back into human with memory of everything when she was a werewolf so didnt talk to soap for a month soap decided to take a break from ALL OF THIS MADNESS. 1 week later so soaps break was over and then he was walking in the temple when a youngling came screaming and said that her friend was captured by dooku. Soap decided to check it out, dooku on corusant? somethings not right,just then lightning came out on him it was dooku, regaining his strength soap attacked dooku and managed to get him running away and also threw the youngling at a food market, soap told him to run to the temple while he chased him The ageing machine soap was chasing dooku all the way to a factory and dooku was standing there introducing him to the machine *"am i supposed to be impressed?" soap said *Dooku: "no just needed to try it out on someone *soap: "whats it do?" *"well why dont you find out? he force pulled soap in and it AGED him. now no one knows what his age was at first but when soap got out, he would forever be 18 never to age. *"what...happend?" *dooku:"well you see older young one i aged you some years now you 18" *soap: well at least i can drive and vote." dooku then disappeared and soap just stood there, knowing that he will no longer able to enjoy the rest of his childhood Sith Soap soap then went back to help a friend on a mission to find the stolen sith holocron that guys name was Pause so they went to some guy named darth platoonies to get that holo back but it was a trap and there were HUNDREDS of sith robots so they fought for hours *soap:"ya good *Pause:"ya -pant- i could go for another round finally they killed them all and got to that dark lord platoonies *"well a jedi and a padawan" said platoonies *Pause:"hey im more than a padawan" *"sure you are" said platoonies he then threw the holo at Pause but soap jumped in the way and the holocron literlee went inside of him.soaps eyes turn red his saber turned dark red and a cloack came out of no where and went on soap *platoonies:"you should run" *Pause:"uh yeah see ya yoda yoda YODA!" platoonies then made soap his apprentice and for the next 3 months soap would be a sith until 2 force sensitive clones came to help until then soap killed, stabbed, slashed everyone he found, even a few jedi! It was a dark time for the jedi Jaden and Star so one day to force sensitive clones named jaden and starfighter87 (star for short) wandered into the sith temple and fought soap for almost an hour until soaps saber fell in lava and then got knocked out by jadens saber and 3 hours later soap woke up no longer a sith and so star came in saying him and jaden were brothers and if soap wanted to be there brothers and soap said yes cause he was thinking "now i have a family" So then he was told that they got the eviless out but he would have some darkside in him which ment he could force lightning and Choke and could now do the legendary RAGE MODE which will make soap invincible for a short perion of time. A girl return Category:Kiry army Category:Jedi Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Army Category:Sith Category:Battle Of Umbara Category:Battle of carlac Category:Maitredekiry joskey